The Troublemaker Before The Tyrant
by CrazzieAddict06
Summary: Who was the Hogwarts trouble maker before Fred and George? Someone who you'd never suspect. She's sarcastic, she's witty and she has a crush on Dumbledore. Yes its McGonagall in her 7th year of Hogwarts. Challenge fic. RR if u wish.
1. Minerva's Introduction

The Trouble Maker Before The Tyrant****

Authors Note/Disclaimer- the idea was a challenge my sister recieved, i basically took it and made it more my way. Its a Story about Minerva McGonagall growing up in Hogwarts. . .as a trouble maker, and it eventually shows how she became the disciplined woman she is today. Some things may seem a little weird because of the time period, but do your best to picture them young. It also may help to picture them as modern celebs (b/c they're so old in the books it is hard to picture them young). All characters belong to JK Rowling, although most of these characters will be the great grandparents of the modern day ones. (i know, its hard to explain, it'll get clearer as you read along, i promise) 

Chapter 1 – The Introduction

(a/n: its not all going to be told in her point of view, just the intro)

Hello, this is the true story of my life. The life that nobody knows about, well only those who have lived it with me. I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor Minerva McGonagall and i am also the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. . . Over the years i have become that Professor that students fear, only because they know they will recieve top punishments. 

I've grown to take pride in that, but i wasn't always like that. Yes yes, it doesnt seem likely that I, Minerva McGonagall would run around the school causing havoc and stirring up trouble, but back when i was younger, i tended to get myself in some sticky situations. Oh, but i guess you'll just have to read that for yourself. 

But now atleast i get to work with Albus. . .i have to say, back in my schooldays i fancied him. We never speak of that now, the workplace is never a good place for a relationship. . .or to rekindle the past. I know it ought to be uncanny, thinking of poor old me, being once young and spontaneous, but what i tell you is the truth. The truth behind the Troublemaker, and the day that changed it all.

_Please Procede to Chapter 2_


	2. The Trouble With Infatuation

The Troublemaker Before The Tyrant 

Disclaimer: Original Characters by JK Rowling. (as you will notice, some of the characters have the same last name but not first b/c of the different times)

Chapter 2 – The Trouble With Infatuation

"Minerva!" he snapped "Did you hear anything i just told you?" the wavy dark haired witch looked up and met the Headmaster's glare and smiled innocently.

"No, what were you saying _sir_?" she said, putting emphisas on the 'sir'. "Would you mind repeating that?" 

The headmaster rolled his eyes slightly and spoke up for the second time. "I was saying. . .This is your final warning Ms.McGonagall, stop playing jokes on your fellow students, the teachers are frankly, quite sick of cleaning up after you. Is that clear, young lady?"

"Yes Ma'am" Minerva said with a big smile, trying to hide the knot in her stomach. Headmaster DeVoss looked directly at her. "It is your 7th Year Minerva, it'd be a shame to expell you." He gazed right into her big brown eyes as she gulped, and managed a confident nod. _Ugh! That git! _She thought as she nearly tripped over her robes after he had told her she could leave. Honestly, she didnt do anything too bad this time. Sure she had transformed her wizard chess pieces into mice and set them loose in potions, but she had done worse.

She laughed back at the time in divination where she had nearly levitated the already air-headed professor 10 inches off the ground before dropping her suddenly. She nearly got expelled for that one. "Minerva! Where have you been?" shouted a familiar voice from the staircase. As the girl got closer she recognized her best friend, Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy had dirty blonde hair, and was skinny and frail, and could be a bit moody at times. She always remained caring though, and wanted the best for all of her friends. 

"DeVoss's office again" Minerva said dully.

"Again! Merlin, Minerva!" she rolled her eyes at her best friend "You missed a great duel! Gregor Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore going at it again!" said Poppy excitedly

Minerva turned away to avoid her friend seeing her blush. She was guilty of being yet another member of the Albus fanclub. That would remain her little secret. She entered the great hall to finish d9inner and she saw him surrounded by a group of swarming girls congratulating him on the duel. "Bitches" she said quietly

"Pardon?" Poppy said, looking appalled and confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just the Slytherins givine me dirty looks again." She replied, covering up her slip-up.

"Don't let it get to you. . .they're not worth it." Comforted Poppy, as Minerva just sighed and looked over at Albus. There he was, gently brushing back his auburn hair. He was smiling, and his pale blkue eyes shone in the attention he was recieving. . .he was quite the attention hound, although he was ever so sweet about it. Almost modest, which was another admirable quality about him. Another aspect that made Minerva drool, his body. . .near perfect, she had caught a glimpse of it while pulling a prank in the boys quiddich rooms, he happened to be a chaser, and a very good one.

Eventually, Minerva snapped back to reality when Gregor Malfoy yelled across the Great Hall with an egotistical smirk "Spending quality time with DeVoss again, McGonagall?" 

"Sod off Malfoy" she said giving him an evil glare and a quick flash of the middle finger before she rejoined Poppy at the Gryffindor table. 

"Minnie! Hope you weren't playing any prnaks without me, you know how i hate to be left out." Teased the always optimistic Christopher Weasley. Minerva shrugged helplessly and patted his redhaired hed 

"Sorry Chris, got tempted."

The fellow 7th year turned away in mock anger, then quickly turned back to ask; "So, whats your punishment this time?" 

"2 days of detention in the dungeons, and he threated to expell me." Replied Minerva casually.

"Whoa, Minnie Arent you worried?"

Minerva replied nonchalantly "No, i'll just be more carefull next time." She looked over to see Elizabeth Scott playfully flirting with Albus. Under her breath she muttered a spell and all fo a sudden a loud scream rang throughout the hall. Minerva looked over proudly to see Elizabeth drenched in pumkin juice. Watching Elizabeth frantically try to clean herself up almost made Minerva crack up into hysterics. . .this was too much. Elizabeth was never mean to her, actually she was quite a nice gal. But Minerva had issues, and those issues involved Albus. Elizabeth was a bit too close for comfort.  She observed Albus also trying to hold back his laughter, she shoved more pork into her mouth to stop herself from smiling like a cheshire cat.

Poppy and Christopher were sitting across from her, involved in a indepth conversation. Those two would really make a great couple, the only ones who didnt see it, were them. Professor DeVoss stood up to make an annoucnement. "Students and Professors; Attention please!" his voice boomed "I have a couple of announcements"

"Whooohoo!" Minerva stood up and exclaimed, applauding wildly. She raided her hands trying to get the others to cheer as well. .. but they remained silent, looking at her as if she lost all of her sanity.  

"Thank you Ms.McGonagall" replied the headmaster sternly "That'll be quite enough. Please be seated"

Before Minerva resentfully sat down, she polietly curtsied as DeVoss began to speak."As you all should know, next weekend will be a hogsmead weekend. Third years, please make sure you have permission. No sneaking like last time, you will be caught." He rubbed his chin and continued "And very soon a contest will be held to see who will be going on this year's exchange trip to Blair Wizarding Academy in America." Several of the first years oohed and ahhed. The exchange trip had been a tradition for decades. Each year they'd go to a differnt wizarding school.

"How many students will be selected?" Poppy shouted out

"Five" he replied "You may all go back to your dinner now, more details we will available to you by tomorrow." The students went back to eating and there was much discussion of the upcoming contest.

"I'm gonna try. . .i am. . .hey, where'd my fork go?" Sharon Wilson said as she began to scurry around in search of the utensil (authors note: sharon's last name would really be Longbottom, but i couldnt put that here b/c it would mess up the family tree thing.its kinda hard to explain).

"Over here, Sharon!" shouted a voice. Minerva looked up at Albus Dumbledore, as Albus handed Sharon the fork, their eyes met along the way. She became lost in the endless mass of blue. . .

"Minerva, what the bloody hell are you doing?" said Chris confused. Minerva looked down to see that she had just added extensive amounts of pepper to her pumpkin juice, instead of to her potaotes. "Um. . ." she stuttered "I'm experimenting with food" she said, quickly taking a gulp and trying not to show a disgusted face. She made note never to drink that again, but managed to smile and asy "Yum yum"

Sharon popped her curly black haired head over Minervas shoulder "So, are you going to try out for that contest thing?"

"Maybe" shrugged Minerva "You think i should?"

"Well, you have nothing to loose, You are a smart witch" added the 6th year. "Oh dear. . .What did i do with my potions homework?" Sharon quickly excused herself and began another franctic search, which only gave Minerva more time to sit and think until she could come up with a definite conclusion. 

Soon enough, dinner had ended and Minerva, Poppy & Christopher were walking together up to the common when Minerva hear dthe familiar voice of Albus behind her. He was walking with this two best friends Ashton Potter and Zacharias Carpenter (made up guy, just for the sake of new characters). They were in 7th year, just like him. "Aw Come on, Albus!" Ashton begged "You got to try to get to America. . .atleast try it! You've always told us how you wish you can travel!"

"Plus" Zach piped in "Think of all the fine american witches over there. . .You ought to find somebody to help you get over that Eliza Diggory."

She heard Albus sigh, Minerva remembered Eliza well. Infact her Hufflepuff brother Phillip was attending his 7th year at Hogwarts as well. Albus had gone out with Eliza for a long time, until they broke up when she graduated. "Oh, Okay. You've convinced me." Albus sighed "I'll give it a try. But dont hold your breath"

"Thats the spirit!" muttered Zacharias.

Minerva looked behind her discretely to see if they were still behind her. To her luck, they were. She spotted a stone gargoyle statue looming in the distance, and purposely walked headfirst into it."Ow. Shit! Bloody hell in a cauldron!" she exclaimed as she collapsed, perhaps too dramatically on the floor holding her foot. Albus, Aston and Zacharias stopped short, and Minerva pretended not to notice as she quickly began picking up her books. 

"Erm. . .here, let me help you." She heard Albus say awkwardly.

"Aw, thanks" she replied, blushing slightly.

"Zach! Ash! For Merlin's sake, dont just stand there, help out!" Albus called to them. The two quickly came back to planet earth and assisted their friend "Sure you dont want to go to the hospital wing. . .erm, Minerva, is it?" 

"Quite sure, and i've only been in your classes since first year. . .you still dont know my name." Minerva said teasingly, although secretly dissapointed. 

"Spur of the moment forgetfullness" Albus replied, looking slightly embarassed.

"Dont' worry about it" she said, brushing a lock of wavy hair out of her face.

Albus motioned towards two people way ahead of them "Your friends are leaving without you" he said as he kindly offered the girl a hand up.When she accepted and was finally back on her feet she tahnked the boys for thier help and she began to speedwalk in order to catch up with her best friends. She looked down at her hand that he touched. _I never want to wash that hand again_ she thought. Sprinting up to Poppy, she pulled on her friends dusty blonde hair and the girl turned around in shock. "Minnie? Where did you go!?!?"

"Unfortunate collison with teh school property. I do appricate you both waiting for me" she said, chuckling. When she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Minerva said the password "Godric Gryffindor is a sexy beast". After seeing a portrait fo Godric Gryffindor, the young Minerva had become captivated by his striking appearance-therefore causing her to bribe the Fat Lady into changing the password. Minerva had her ways. She smiled to herself amd merrily walked over to a table in the common and began her history of magic essay while humming a song. 

"What are you so happy about?" questioned Chris.

"Nothing!" she said defensivley, clutchigh her hand "I guess i'm just thinking about signing up for that contest. I"ve alwyas wanted to leave the country" _What a load of bull, i just want to get closer to Albus. _However, she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Great!" said Chris, excited "Maybe i'll go for it too" 

"You should, i know your scared of boats, but give it a try atleast. . .then i could have somebody to talk with"

"Well" budded in Poppy "I heard Albus is going to try, i see him give you funny looks sometimes."

Minerva laughed at the irony "Yes, well that is because he probably thinks i look like a mountain troll"

"Oh" Poppy slapped her "Stop being obsurd. He's a nice guy, thats all im saying."

"I don't even know the kid" Minerva protested "And why dont you try and win this mysterious contest" she said in attempts to change the subject.

"I dont like competition, plus im not all that adventurous. You know me, Min'. . .i tend to live on the cautious side." Poppy shrugged and fiddled with her hair.

"If you say so" Minerva said, a twinkle still in her eye. _He gave me weird looks. . .well what the hell does that mean? Thats good, isnt it? I mean, atleast he looked, right?_ When she made her way up to the girls dormitries, she quickly changed out of her robes and into a flannel nightgown and sat down with her leather binded diary where she would write of her infatuation with the gorgeous Mr.Dumbledore. 

         _Dear Diary . . . _Was all she managed to write down when her quill hit the floor and her head hit the pillow; sending the diary to fall to the ground. She must not have realized how tired she was, seeing that she was now fast asleep. Minerva didnt even hear the pitter patter of little feet as the diary disappeared from her side, and the little feet slowly fade away into the dark of the room.

AUTHORS NOTE 

Okay,well i really hope you liked it so far. . .let me know your opinions and questions. I'll gladly clear up any information thats confusing, because i realize the whole challenge can get confusing, since it was so long ago. I hope you will cut me some slack on any mistakes i make and i promise you it'll get better in the future and i can insure that there will be plenty of love triangles. I already have alot of it written. . .and ideas on the ending is in my head already. So please, i wnat to hear some comments/questions/opinions (and try to be nice, or atleast constructive) Thanks for reading and i'll be typing up chapter 2 soon.

XOXO

Shadow  
  



	3. The Warning

The Troublemaker Before The Tyrant

Authors Note: Umkay, well disclaimer is the same as last chappie, and I promise you this fic will get better in future chapters, and this might sound little kiddish, actually I don't know, with the whole diary thing. But even 7th years need to vent somehow. So yeah, It'll get better & longer. . . =P

Chatper 2 – The Warning

Minerva woke up the next morning to see that breakfast had started 20 minutes ago. "Damnit" she said, sitting up abruptly. "Ouch!" she shouted, hitting her head on the bedpost. Why did she have to be such a klutz. As she rubbed her throbbing head she realized her diary was missing. "bloody hell" she muttered fractically checking everywhere. NOTHING! NOWHERE!

"How could I have been so IGNORANT!" she said, slapping her hand to her head. She ran down the staris forgetting about putting on her school robes…Minerva tended to get forgetful when under massive amounts of stress. She bursted into the great hall in a long lacy cotton nightgown and began to search for Poppy.

"Whoa, what do we have here, Mudblood?' said Gregor Malfoy who blocked her path and eyed her attire up and down.

Minerva's cheeks turned about as red as Christophers hair. She looked down at herself, and relized she was certainly not dressed as a proper witch should be. But it didn't compare to the fact that somebody could know about her infatuation with Albus now. She responded to Gregor only with a roll of her eyes. "What, Mudblood? You can't think up a witty enough comment to say back?"

Minera shuddered, she hated when he called her that, just because her mother had been a muggle. "Sure I can, Malfoy. I just don't want to waste my words on the likes of you." Spat Minerva, in a tone similar to his.  At that she turned on her heel to find Poppy.

"That girl has an attitute problem, I'm surprised she's not in Slytherin" Gregor said quietly in an irritated voice.

"She's a MUDBLOOD, that's why not." Replied Gregor's right hand man, and stupid counterpart, Giovanni Goyle.

"Yes. Stupid Mudbloods, the wizarding world would do so much better with out that impure lot." Gregor replied crudely "Come on Goyle, lets to back to eating." He too, turned on his heel and walked confidently back to the Slytherin Table.

Minerva had been long gone and eating with the rest of the Gryffindors by then, and was currently retelling the story about loosing her diary to Christopher. "Calm down, Minnie" said Christopher laughing "You're talking so fast!"

Taking a deep breath she continued "But….i can't find it. . .all my secrets . . . someone took it, I bet!" she managed to get out.

Unphased, Chris spoke up "You have a diary?"

Minerva just looked at him blankly and said "Yes, actually I do, is that so hard to believe?" She saw Chris eye her odd outfit with a questioning glance. "Don't ask. . ."

Poppy rejoined them at the table and spotted Minerva, and her eyes bulged "What are you wear. . ."

"Don't ask . . " Minerva cut her off.

Then Chris interupted "Yeah, we're in the middle of a crisis here. Someone stole Minnie's diary." He smirked, finding the situation funny, that sadist.

Poppy looked somewhat shocked "You have a diary? Since when?"

"Since um. . ." she was going to say since she began liking Abus two years ago, but she instead replied "Since the 7th year started."

Her best friend patted her back "Min, don't worry, you just talked about your day and what teachres you hate. . .its not like you wrote about a secret love intrest" explained Poppy.

Chris piped in "Yeah, we all know that you think all the guys in this school are scum. . . including me" Minerva remained silent until she accidetnly let out a nervous giggle.

"What?" replied a hetitant Poppy. "You like somebody DON'T YOU!" Poppy moved her arms arcoss her chest "Ugh! I'm your best friend, I can't believe I didn't know."

Chris remained silent, probably because the fact he didn't give a damn about girl's love lives unless they were dating him. "Nobody needed to know. . .its just a stupid crush. . ." said Minerva shuffling her feet under the table.

"You've just GOT to tell me, Min." begged Poppy.

"No, I can't" said Minerva micheiviously "Its my little secret. . .which now unfortunatley the whole school knows."

Chris finally spoke up "but we are your best friends!"

Minerva stayed silent and did not move, nor answer until Poppy interupted her nervous thoughts "I bet its that Phillip Diggory!" she said looking at Chris, "I bet she likes Diggory"

"Eliza Diggory's younger brother?" questioned Chris, as Poppy nodded in agreement. Minerva let out a snarl. Eliza . . . Albus's ex-girlfriend. . . .that arse.

"Minerva!" poppy said surprised "Did we gess right? Is that why you growled?"

After she snapped out of it, Minerva realized what Poppy had said, and she said a little to loutly "Ah! No! That kid is such a prat!"

"And you are such a liar" Poppy presisted with a 'I am right, and you are wrong' face "I see you looking at him during Charms class." Minerva bit her lip before she gave anything else away. She never looks at Diggory, she stares at Albus who sits one seat in front of him. "You're wrong, Poppy, but think what you'd like."

"Oh, I will" replied Poppy haughtily.

Suddently a loud clinking noise was heard and Professor Devooss stood up to call attention. "Quiet. Quiet Down!" Everybody quickly de-volumized konwing that it would probably be about this contest. "First of all" the headmaster began "I would like to remind you all, that this school has a dress code, and I expect you all to follow it." At that last comment, he looked directly at Minerva causing her to blush profusely. All of a sudden Albus starting to laugh hysterically. Astounded, the headmaster spoke up "Giid Greif Mr.Dumbledore, what in Merlin's name is so funny?"

"Hah! Hah! She's in her pajamas! Headmaster. . .can we have a pajama day?" he said still laughing. Come to think of it, it wasn't even that funny in the first place.

"No. Now sit" then the students barely heard DeVoss mutter "Wizards these days. . ."

"Get to the announcement already!!" shouted Gregor from the Slytherin table.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "As I was saying, uh. . .obey the dresscode. Now about this trip to America. . ." several students let out whoops and cheers as DeVoss attempted to speak over them. "Only five 6th and/or 7th years will be chosen. This will be decided by means of a spelling bee." He paused "Those participating will be faced with an obsticle and they must say and preform the correct spell to over come it. The last 5 remaining shall go to Blair Wizardry Academy in America."

"How will we get there?" interupted Zacharias Carpenter, one of Albus's best friends.

"By boat of course." He said delightfully "The trip will last 2 months, the boat ride will take roughly about a week's worth of travel.  If you are old enough to enter, and are interested you may consult our Defense Against the Dark Arts master, Professor Montague. He will write down your name which will be given to me." Some of the kids were cheering, while others moaned because they did not meet the age requirements. Breakfast was over soon and Poppy insited tat she needed to go to the librayr to find a boook.

"But. . ." minerva stuttered "My diary. . .and my robes!"

"I don't like Madam Lowry will care about the robes, come on maybe the culprit will be in the library" said Chris honestly. Reluctantly, Minerva agreed and followed the two down the corridors to the library.

_Slytherin Common_

Gregor was sitting my the roaring fire in the dimly lit Slytherin common with his cousin Delando Malfoy. The two were in the same year and constantly strugglying for dominance among the Slytherins. "You going to try your luck at the spelling bee, Del?" drawled Gregor.

"What for?" Delano replied nonchalantly, kicking up his feet to rest them on another chair.

Gregor's eyes flashed breifly "To get out of here, find some good looking American ladies. . . work the Malfoy magic."

Rolling his eyes, Delano answered his cousin "I take it you are?"

"Imagine all the fine gals. . ." Gregor said nodding "So do you want to?"

"I am not depersate like you are, plus I have Vanessa. " said Delano referring to his girlfriend.

"Desperate" drawled Gregor "Yeah right. You are just jealous of my good looks and that all the good looking Slytherin gals want me." This however was mostly a concieted remark by the infamous Gregor Malfoy. He and his cousin looked somewhat similar, only had few distinguishable differences. . .but somehow all of the girls always fell for Gregor.

". . .Except Vanessa" snarled Delano, who clenched his fist to refrain from punching his cousin in the face.

"Del'" said Gregor, in an 'I'm all that and more" tone "Vanessa doesn't count. She's ugly." Gregor laughed snidely as he slicked back his shiny blonde hair, admiring himself in a distant mirror.

Delano snarled, but somehow remained calm. "You always think you're better then me, don't you?" _Just because you are a complete jackass_Delano added to himself.

"I never _said _that. I just _implied _that." Replied Gregor smugly.

"Do I smell a bet coming on?" sneered Delano, now ticked off at his cousin more then he usually was.

Gregor nodded confidently "then what should it be this time?"

"A  duel" said Delano menecingly "At Hogsmeade, somewhere remote."

"You prat!" spat Gregor "We did that laxt time, and nearly got banned from Hogsmeade. I call for a Forbidden Forest adventure. Whoever makes it out first with the blood from a centuar. . ." he stopped to laugh evilly at the shocked expression plastered on his cousin's face.

"Gregor! Have you gone bloody mad? Blood from a centuar?"

Gregor smirked "Not insane, just confident. Now what are the stakes?"

Now it was Delano's turn to smirk. . ."The looser has to do _anything_the winner asks, no matter how humilitating it may be. . .no exceptions."

"Very well then" drawled Gregor "Be prepared to be humiliated" The two boys shook on it and proceded out of the common in silence.

_Gryffindor Common_

"Godric is a sexy beast" Chris muttered restentfully. He hated saying the password. He certainly did not fancy Godric as a sexy beast. Minerva laughed.

In the library she was no cloesr to finding the cultrpit then she had been before. . .and she was still in a nightgown. When she entered she saw Elizabeth Scott and her younger 4th year sister Muareeen talking to Albus. She was blushing and playfully hitting his arm. When alsizabeth spotted her she rolled her eyes and turned back to Albus, who looke dperfect as usual. Minerva watched as Elizabeth flipped back her perfectly straight black hair back, captivating all ablus's attention. She felt fooling, still standing there in Pjajamas, no makeu p and her dark brown wavy hair hung loosely at her shoulders. She could never compete. . .and if she could, she'd never win.

"HELLOOOOO! Earth to Minerva!" Expclaimed Poppy as she wove her hand in front of her best friends eyes "Will you stip thinking about phillip and listen to us?"

"I was _never_thinking about Phillip to begin with! For Merlins sake, Poppy!'

Poppy just chuckled and muttered "Denial" Chris thankfully changed the subject "Maybe you didn't loose your diary, double check, maybe its still up there."

Her heart jumped at the possiblity of finding her diary, and changing the subject so she quickly hugged Chris and sprinted up the stairs "Thanks I'll go check"

"And change into your robes before History of Magic, okay?" Poppy called after her ascending form. Minerva however was already halfway up the staris and she practically ran into the girls domritories. Once there she frantically checked the floor by her bed. . .nothing. Exhausted she sat down on the bed only to realize she wasn't sitting on bedsheets. Getting up she look at where she had sat down and squealed . . .her diary! She let outa sigh of relief, glad her secret wasn't out. (Although now her friends think she likes the Diggory boy)

She opened to the last page to write about this csare and in big horribly scripted letters was written: _Stay away from him. . .i'm warning you._


	4. The Spelling Bee

**Trouble Maker Before The Tyrant:** _ A Minerva Story_

**Author's Note:** This was a challenge I received awhile ago, the story itself is finished. I have it written in a notebook . . .it gets, interesting and unexpected in the end. . . so yeah! Anyway sorry it took so long for me to finally type this all up. I'm a lazy lil arse.  All spells were gotten from MUGGLENET.com So if I get them wrong, don't blame me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK rowlings characters. (Ya'll know which ones are hers)  Some are mine that I've created to be the older generation to JKR's modern characters. Eh you know what I mean, just don't sue me. Im not taking credit for her stuff.

**Where you Left Off:** Minerva left her obsessive rants of dumbledore open on her bed. . .and apparently someone had written a threatening message in the last page. Now she's bugging out. . .If it makes you feel any better, I promise you It'll get angsty in the last chapters. . .heh

**CHAPTER 4**: _The Spelling Bee_

Minerva resentfully opened the door the History of Magic classroom. She pondered the strange message written in her diary. It could have just as well been a joke played on her by an immature 2nd year. Poppy soon waltzed into the classroom cheerfully and kicked one of the wooden stools and began to giggle like crazy.  "Somebody sure is happy" said Minerva, sourly.  "You're acting like a bloody lunatic!"

Poppy just shrugged 'It's nothing, really. I just don't know how to act right now"

"Go figure"  Minerva replied, still bitter about the whole diary thing. "You'll tell me eventually. . .or I'll just figure it out."

"Will not" her best friend said defiantly, but then stopped and nudged Minerva "Look Minnie. . . It's Phillip! Go talk to him!"

Minerva looked over at Phillip Diggory, who was standing in the doorway in all his nicely pressed shirt and Hufflepuff garb. "I _don't _like him, Poppy" Minerva insisted one last time! Her best friend must think she's miserable over Diggory. _How pathetically unrealistic. _

"Just make my day and talk to him! Go do it, you'll feel better"

_You're annoying woman! It's DIGGORY. D-I-G-G-O-R-Y! Ew. _ But Minerva took advantage of this situation, and sighed and approached the blond haired boy. She whispered so nobody would hear her.  . . "Hey, do you see my friend over there?" Minerva motioned to Poppy.

The cute Hufflepuff nodded discretely "What about her?"

"Well she really fancies you and was too scared to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her." Minerva wanted to laugh, this was the most fun she had since she transfigured the Wizard Chess pieces into Newts and freed them in the Ravenclaw corridors! Well okay, maybe the transfiguration was more fun.

"Really?" said Diggory, who was now all excited. "She seems nice. Tell her I'd love to go with her to Hogsmeade." He smiled at Minerva and then turned to Poppy and winked.

"She'll be so happy!" Minerva said to him as she lovingly bounced back to her friend and took her seat. More people had started to fill in the classroom and Poppy whispered "What was that about?" She was probably referring to the wink.

"You have a Hogsmeade hade with Diggory this weeekend." Replied Minerva casually as she got out her quill and refused to respond to Poppy's questions and complaints. Class was about to start.

- New scene -

"Minnie!" Poppy exclaimed as they piled out of History of Magic, "I thought you were going to _talk _to him!" Poppy fretted, chasing her friend down the corridor.

"I _did_ talk to him. You just didn't specify what we had to talk _about_" she said in a mischievous tone. Great friend she was, eh?

Poppy was flustered! How could Minerva do this to her? Poppy didn't even like Phillip! She liked, well, she didn't know if she liked him. But if she didn't like him then why did she kiss him back? Why was she feeling so bloody marvelous? The situation was all so strange, all so unexpected! _Enough._  She decided that she just wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't let her self dwell on it. She'd concentrate on slithering her way out of her date with Diggory. She turned around to see that Minerva had sauntered off the walk with Sharon. _I worry about that girl sometimes_ – Poppy thought as she headed on off to the divination tower alone.---

-Minerva-

Getting bored of Sharon's endless talk of her long distance boyfriend, William. So she excused herself to go find Christopher. She found the redheaded boy a little farther ahead in the corridor, so she jumped up behind him causing him to let out a startlingly girlish yelp. "MINNIE!" Bloody Hell!. . .you scared me!" he said, still in shock.

"Good. Mission Accomplished"

"So. . ." Chris said, somewhat awkwardly "How was History of Magic?"

Minerva burst out laughing remembering the Diggory incident. "SO HILARIOUS" she said, smiling widely

"That's definitely a first for history of magic. . ."

She cut him off "And it was so amusing. . .I set Poppy and Diggory up for a date at Hogsmeade!" Minerva looked puzzled, Chris was supposed to LAUGH and say _Ha-ha classic, Min, classic!_ But he just stood there with a stupid downcast face looking like a starved puppy. _Snap out of it Chris, tell me I'm funny ATLEAST! _"S0. . ." _he finally speaks!_  "I guess after all that taunting SHE was the one that fancied Diggory. . ."

"Merlin's sake! I don't know! All I know is that they're going to Hogsmeade, on account of me. She really had no say. . .lighten up!"

Chris not only lightened up, but he gave her a mischievous grin. . .he was up to something. That was his 'I know something' grin. "So, are you going to ask Albus to accompany you to Hogsmeade?"

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks, sending books and quills flying in all different directions on the floor. "how do you know. . .I mean, oh dear! Who told you. . .What?! I don't like him!!!" Minerva sputtered.   _A little to late to deny, don't ya think?_

"Godric is a sexy beast"  Chris muttered as the portrait opened for the two . He pat the head of his tabby cat STRIPES as he entered the common. Christopher looked directly at Minerva, his eyes held a troublemaking-gleam. "Stay away from him. . . I'm warning you!" Minerva stopped dead in her tracks again almost knocking over Stripes who was chewing at a HOGWARTS: A HISTORY book. The poor cat had a paper fetish. 

"You read that in my diary?" she asked the smiling red-head.

"Wrote it in your diary" he corrected nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

_Blank stare._

Christopher knew he had a lot of explaining to do to the overreacting witch in front of him.  . . " I was sitting in the Common and I realized Stripes had run off again. I tried looking for him and eventually he came down from the girl's common stairs case holding a book. . ." Minerva's thoughts were racing as Chris explained. She did recall seeing the cat in the dorm a little before she fell asleep. 

"So that crazy paper eating cat stole my diary, and you took it and read it?" she tired to see if she was getting the story right. . .

"Exactly and that go you back for that embarrassing moment involving sing alongs, fire-whisky and public nudity." He said defiantly, concluding his story.

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "You _prat!!!!_" she hollered, sending several 3rd years running in the opposite direction

"I was just getting even!" Chris protested. Minerva kept her eyes narrowed, but considered it could actually have been for the best. At least it wasn't Elizabeth or somebody she couldn't bear. "Truce then?" Before finalizing the truce, she swore Chris to secrecy that no one was to know about her thing for Dumbledore.

"Truce" he said, firmly shaking her hand.

-New Scene-

It was nearing the end of the day as Minerva headed for her last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hurriedly rushed to her seat, unfortunately next to Gregor Malfoy. Taking out a piece of paper she scribbled _Minerva McGonagall Gryffindor Year 7. _She approached Professor Montague who was sitting down at his desk in the corner.

"Entering the bee?" he asked her with twinkling brown eyes as he collected her slip. Minerva just nodded and smiled widely at the still young professor. She quickly headed to sit back down.

"I see you've decided to embarrass yourself, and enter the Spelling Bee" drawled Gregor who looked over at his cousin and smirked. The other Malfoy barely acknowledged the gesture. The rivalry between the two was intense sometimes.

"CAULDRONS" Minerva said in a cheerful,  matter of fact tone, as if it was a normal response to a comment like that.  Gregor's brow furrowed in frustration. He didn't know what to make of a statement as stupid as that plain old boring word!

"What?" he said, dumbfounded after a few seconds.

"You heard me" she said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Whatever Mudblood. You're going down in the Bee, remember that!" He sneered

"How could I forget?" she said sarcastically, as she turned to copy some last minute homework she had forgotten.  Oh speaking of Hogsmeade (_Wait, who was speaking of Hogsmeade?Anyways. . )_ Speaking of Hogsmeade. . .Minerva now directed her attention to  Phillip Diggory who was coolly walked up to Poppy. "Hello there" he said, nudging her arm

Minerva laughed at the creeped out look on her friend's face. Phillip continued, "Can't wait till Hogsmeade this weekend!" he lowered his voice, but failed. "Meet me in the broom closet after dinner." Half the class heard him. He didn't seem to care as he left a dumbstruck, embarrassed Poppy to wonder that the Hell she would do. She watched him sit back in his seat; Oh dear! Vomit reflex! Not here, not now. Minerva, being sadistic, found this amusing and began cracking up. She continued her laughter even despite Poppy's death glare.

"Ms. McGonagall!" Montague hollered impatiently "Silence, class has begun." She looked around the room, Poppy was still glaring like a maniac. The other malfoy boy, Delano gave her a puzzled look. It almost looked like a smile. It was cute in an unusual way.

- Albus -

Defense against the Dark Arts was currently in session and Albus was passing notes back and fourth with Ashton Potter. He took out a piece of parchment and scribbled **_She asked me to Hogsmeade_. **He passed the note to Potter.

_Who? _Potter wrote back, handing the note discreetly to Albus.

**_Karen McGuyer_**

****

****

_Wow Al. she's fine!!! And your response was?_

****

**_No. Hah, of course I said yes, you git! I asked her out after she invited me to Hogsmeade _**He handed the note back to Potter not realizing the teacher had been watching

_Lucky you _

"ACCIO PARCHMENT!" Montague shouted before Ashton could pass it back on to Albus. . .The note zoomed out of Potter's hand. "Now Gentlemen. . .you know what happens to students who get caught passing notes. . ." The two boys returned his remark with equally blank stares. The teacher proceeded in following his tradition of reading the notes aloud to the whole class "since it contains very important information that could not wait till the class ended", Montague had said. 

As Montague read the note, Albus felt his cheeks heat up and turn a shade of read. Ashton looked equally tormented, and Karen was just plain embarrassed. She appeared to be turning a nice shade of pink in the back corner. The Slytherins at this point were howling with laughter. Even Delano, the quiet one was getting a good hearted chuckle at someone else's expense.  Gregor Malfoy was the ring leader, with his hyena like laugh that sounded extremely sinister. "Well Boys. . ."said professor Montague said with a bit of a laugh in his voice "I hope that teaches you not to pass parchment during class." He threw the note in the trash and promptly the continued the lesson.

-Minerva-

Much to her liking, class finally ended. The only thing she wanted was to beat the daylights out of a certain someone. (preferably a  tall blonde haired Ravenclaw who is currently dating Albus).  "Godric is a sexy beast" she told the portrait sourly, as she entered the common, plopping down on a chair next to Poppy. "Cheer up. Dinner soon." she said dully, facing her best friend.

Poppy grimaced "I'm supposed to meet Diggory in the broom closet! That most certainly is not something to look forward to!"

"Yea but the spelling Bee is after dinner." Replied Minerva, still bitter about Defense class. . .

"Why so bitter?" Poppy asked "Is it because Diggory asked me to snog with him and  not you, because if that's the case. . . then I can say 'I knew u liked him all along!. . ."

"Oh yeah" she said in the same bitter tone as she turned to Poppy "I want to ride his broomstick _all night LONG!"_ She got up and went back out the portrait. She needed to take a walk.

--

After 30 minutes walking around empty forlorn corridors, she made her way towards the great hall for dinner. She had used the time alone to mull over thoughts in her head.  . .she should just forget Albus! Just leave the impossible in the past. . .As she pushed open the great wooden doors, the chatter from the other students filled the atmosphere. There was much buzz and gossip about the upcoming Bee.  She found a seat next to Christopher who cast her a sympathetic glance. He was the only one who knew why she was upset.  Minerva just shrugged back and started to consume the food that magically appeared on her plate.

Dinner flew by extraordinarily fast, with Poppy's endless schemes to get out of her snogfest with Phillip. Headmaster DeVoss stood up from his place and announced that the Spelling Bee would begin within the next 10 minutes. Poppy was nervously eating Bertie Botts every flavoured beans when Diggory headed away from from the Hufflepuff table. All of a sudden she heard a thud as Poppy ell down to the floor.

Students rushed over to her but before she was escorted to the hospital wing, she gave a small wink only Minerva saw. Devoss clinked his glass to bring everybody back to attention. "Will all 6th and 7th Years please report to the front of the hall. All those who wish to watch may sit in the chairs provided."

Minerva felt her stomach knot up ass he walked with several other 7th years to the front of the room. She noted that Albus was among them. They were joined by the 6th years and students began cheering as the Bee officially begun. "Challenge number one" DeVoss proclaimed "You will all be asked to perform a simple ACCIO spell." The contestants sighed with relief. "You will be asked to summon the spell books from that table" He pointed to the books set up on a table in the far right. "Get your wands ready. . .1 – 2 –Whoever gets three books summoned correctly before the time goes off stays for the next round – 3!" shouted DeVoss, his face livid with excitement

As soon as the number three escaped his lips there was a chorus of "Accio's" and then followed by the sound of spell books zooming through the air.  Many managed to do the spell correctly and summon their books with no problem. Others however encountered problems such as summoning the wrong object by accident, or being knocked out by the summoned objects. Poor Sharon Wilson. These individuals were disqualified. 

"The next challenge spell will be. . ."

"Avada Kedavra!" Chris piped in loud enough that the whole congregation of students and faculty heard him.

"Enough Mr. Weasley." He said sternly "Next I shall tell you what task you must do, and you must preform the correct  spell do accomplish it." The people up front squirmed in anxiety while Minerva occupied herself by staring at Albus. Devoss continued "Before you lay a message written in invisible ink" They see parchment before them, it appears blank "Use the correct spell to read your message. The sound barriers have been up, so you may not cheat."

"1 – 2- 3 GO!" shouted the Montague cheerfully, as DeVoss gave him a 'hey-that's-my-job look.  A chorus of mixed spells rang into the audience. . .too bad they couldn't cheat! We all know Gregor would have tried. "FURNUCNCULUS!" shouted a sixth year. The sixth year jumped back in surprise to find that she had given the Slytherin next to him a bad case of the boils. _Shit._

"APARECIUM" said Minerva under her breath, incase the sound barrier thing didn't work. The message appeared saying  _Congratulations. You may move on to round three!_ She looked over at Albus's quiet form. . .she watched as a smile spread over his face. He must have gotten it too. _Yes!!!_ She thought to herself _Just one more round!_

The spelling bee continued until all who were left standing were Minerva, Thomas Parkinson(who was a 6th year)Gregor Malfoy, some girl named Samantha Faye (a real gossip they say),  Albus and Leigh Chang (the smartest 6th year in her class). Headmaster DeVoss spoke up 'As seeing there are 5 people left and only five may go. . .we will have an evaluation. Whoever performs the requested spell with the most faults will be eliminated.

The crowd began to stir with excitement. The sound barriers had been removed and the contestants would be called back privately. Minerva sat waiting. She watched as Gregor walk out confidently. _Sickening!_ "McGonagall!" they called her as she willed her feet to move into the room. She walked over to DeVoss and he held up a wand. "You are to correctly use the spell to reveal this wands most recent spell"

_Most recent spells. . . Most recent spells. . . _She mulled over in her head, and now she remembered! "Perfec . ." she stopped, hoping it wasn't too late or noticeable. After two minutes of total silence she finally racked her brain and remembered it! (or at least she hoped!) "Prior Intancto!"  . . .She didn't bother to see what spells were on the wand, all she saw was DeVoss's contented smile. She musta done it correctly! "Whew" she muttered as DeVoss excused her back to her seat with the others.

After the rest had completed their test she waited for Headmaster to appear with the results. When he finally appeared he announced in a booming voice, "And those chosen to represent Hogwarts in America are. . ."

**Chapter 4:**_The Spelling Bee:_**Ended:**

Please leave me some reviews. . . If your going to suggest improvements, please be constructive!!!! Alright that's all I gotta say!!! Later !

XOXO

_Shadow_


End file.
